


Never Prouder (Stark & Fargo)

by Regalredstar



Series: Fathers and Sons [3]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Episode: s03e04 I Do Over, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as Nathan Stark is lost to time, he has never been prouder of Fargo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Prouder (Stark & Fargo)

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned Eureka would I be writing fanfiction?

Nathan Stark would admit, he doesn't always treat Fargo the best. In fact, he found razzing the younger scientist almost as fun as baiting Carter. Or at least he did until, that incident where he had given Fargo that old storage room in the basement for an "Office", and Fargo had ended up setting off a doomsday device that, if successful would have leveled all the major cities of the world. Internally, he winced, that really hadn't turned out well.

Of course that incident hadn't stopped Stark when the very next week Fargo had gotten mixed up with that drug that gave people super speed. Or when he had accidently activated that personal force field that couldn't be turned off, or during that whole dream sharing debacle when it was discovered that Fargo had dreams involving Jo, Stark and Zorro. Okay, so admittedly  
he enjoyed teasing Fargo, annoying Fargo, and generally make Fargo's life miserable. But in spite of all that he loves the boy. Really he does. Loves him as much as he does his own children. Stark would do anything for Fargo just like he would for Kevin and… Callister.

Callister… To this day the Android's death eats at the very core of his being. He did crazy things to protect him. Things that made no logical sense, and yet, they felt so right. He remembered sitting in the car trying to justify his actions to Carter, and Carter just unconditionally accepting it, saying that he was a father, of course he understood. At the time Stark knew that he didn't understand how Carter could understand it when he himself did not. But now? Now he understood.

Now, as Stark heard Fargo insist that he can do it, that he could manually hook up the device and restore the normal flow of time, he understood perfectly. Because, right now, in this moment, Stark felt exactly the same as he did in that bus station parking lot as he held his beloved son and promised him that God could give a computer a soul if he wanted to. The difference is, this time he can do something about it. This time he doesn't have to stand back and watch his son die.

So Stark looked Fargo in the eye and told him how proud he is, turned to Carter asks him to look after Ally, and stepped into the device. He bid Carter farewell, before his eyes sought out Fargo one last time. Then Nathan Stark smiled as he became one with time.

As that happened, Stark could see what was coming. He watched as Fargo grew into the man and scientist Stark has always known he could be, watched as he assumed his rightful place as head of GD. His heart swelled with pride at all that Fargo will accomplish, and he realized with shock that even as his essence is lost to the time stream, Nathan Stark has never been prouder.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So here's the third part of the series. I love the relationship between Stark and Fargo and I hope you enjoyed this take on it.
> 
> Mini-Poll: (Answer in comments)  
> Do Callister and Stark count as biologically related?
> 
> Feel free to suggest more father/son pairs in the comments, just remember they can't be biologically related. New Stories posted approximately every other Wednesday.  
> Til Next Time,  
> Regal  
> Up Next: No Matter What the Cost (Jack/Daniel, Stargate SG-1)


End file.
